iVocaloid
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: iCarly protagoniza una serie de one-shot s en base a mis canciones favoritas de Vocaloid, desde historias de terror hasta romance puro. Mi infancia (iCarly) y adolescencia (Vocaloid) reunidas en un solo lugar... iVocaloid.
1. La Profecía del Ángel de Negro

**iVocaloid**

Summary de la historia: iCarly protagoniza una serie de one-shot´s en base a mis canciones favoritas de Vocaloid, desde historias de terror hasta romance puro. Mi infancia (iCarly) y adolescencia (Vocaloid) reunidas en un solo lugar... iVocaloid.

Summary del one-shot: Una historia SEDDIE con un toque de CAM... ¿Puede una profecía y el amor de EL SEÑOR por sus hijos, lograr que dos jóvenes se amen de verdad? Carly, Gibby, Sam y Freddie protagonizan una historia como ninguna otra... Adaptación de la canción HIMITSU KURO NO CHIKAI.

Disclaimer:

1.-Lo de negrito es la canción _HIMITSU KURO NO CHIKAI_ adaptación de Haruhie.

2.-iCarly no es mio... pertenece a Nickelodeon.

3.-Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias:

1.-Para fans tanto CAM como SEDDIE.

* * *

**La Profecía del Ángel de Negro**

-¡No la acepto! – grito el ángel a Dios.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto tratando de retener su enojo el altísimo.

-Simplemente no – volvió a reclamar y sin esperar respuesta extendió sus blancas alas y camino para comenzar a volar lejos de aquel de quien iba en contra.

-Atrápenla – se oyó el grito de quien reinaba.

Una pelea se desato, un tridente paso my cerca de ella y mientras forcejeaba otro se clavo accidentalmente en su costado.

-¡Alto! – Grito El – Déjenla ir

Ella salto por el abismo de repente tan solo quería dejar ese lugar. Pero no contaba con que una de sus alas manchada de su propia sangre no podría volar bien. Comenzó a planear y cuando menos lo espero cayó de golpe en un pequeño prado.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – Pregunto otro ángel con un poco de lágrimas tan claras en los ojos -**Ella se fue y ya no volverá.**

-No lo sé – fue todo lo que dijo - **Las alas de un ángel peligrando están.**

…

Se quedo viendo el pasto, algo que nunca había tocado. Y una profecía vino a su mente: **Fue tiempo atrás cuando se enamoro y un juicio divino su vida destruyo…**

Se levanto del piso del prado y observo al cielo. **Herida y triste pensaba en morir. Sola vago, no tenia donde ir.**

-**¿A dónde vas? ¿Te puedo ayudar? **– Escucho una linda vos y entonces vio la más bonita sonrisa del mundo, vestida de un largo vestido negro y cabello ondulado rubio – Soy Sam ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto inocente. El ángel trato de esconder sus alas.

-Carly – dijo sin saber que más decir.

-¿Tienes a donde ir? – volvió a preguntar.

-No –obtuvo por respuesta.

-Quédate conmigo – rio y le ayudo a levantarse para seguirla. **Sin saber porque su mano acepto**.

La siguió hasta su casa y con el tiempo se volvieron las mejores amigas. Aquella mujer le enseño a sentirse triste, feliz, e incluso a enojarse. Pero sobre todo lo que le enseño fue la pasión de enamorarse.

-El es tan lindo. Con el me siento libre sin etiquetas y sin tener que portarme como damisela. Puedo ser rebelde y distraída. Tal y como soy – le comento en una ocasión – creo que me he enamorado - **el pobre Ángel no supo que decir pues de la chica se comenzó a enamorar.**

Pues su sonrisa le fascinaba, su manía por la comida y su encanto, aunque en sus ojos, al hablar de él, no se notaba esa alegría tan perfecta. El Ángel no puso tanta atención en ese detalle, pues su día se hacía solo con observarla a ella levantarse y caminar por la bella mansión.

Se comenzó a separar de ella cuando Sam inicio los planes de su boda, algo que a ojos de su amiga era tan solo una maldita equivocación. Y a su mente las reglas que conocía muy bien vinieron. Y la siguiente parte de esa profecía se mostro en sus pensamientos: **no lo sabe pero carga un pecado mortal. Caja de pandora abierta esta…**

Pronto pasaron las semanas, aquella boda se veía muy cercana, a solo ocho meses. Como su mejor amiga, Carly acompaño a Sam a una tienda de ropa. La observo buscar su vestido de novia, con todos se veía preciosa.

"**La fruta prohibida se oculta en ti que no descubras mi impuro corazón." **Pensó el Ángel castaño. **"Un amor prohibido surgirá"**

Y se decidió a hablarle y mientras la chica platicaba sobre los arreglos florales se acerco por su espalda para robarle un beso. Exquisito, pero que no pudo disfrutar, pues Carly se sabía encadenada a las reglas de su naturaleza. La rubia no dijo nada, acepto el beso sin corresponder hasta que la cordura vino a su mente.

-No. Esto no puede ser – grito con fuerza la mujer de negro y cabello rubio – **Juntos nunca estarán humanos y Ángeles –** continuo y comenzó a llorar. Cayo al piso triste sollozando palabras incomprensibles – está mal – decía – yo debo de casarme con Brad, no debo de sentir cosas como esas por otra mujer, es incorrecto, no es bueno. Brad es el amor de mi vida – continuo recriminándose sin darse cuenta que aquel Ángel castaño había extendido sus alas y alejado del lugar con fluidas lagrimas de sangre en sus ojos - es… es… **IMPERDONABLE.**

Pero los días pasaron rápidamente. El Ángel refugiado en una cueva muy lejos de la ciudad se hablaba a sí mismo.

-**No puedo más necesito verte – **Le susurraba a las rocas deseando que sus suplicas llegaran hasta Sam – **déjame sentir tu dulce mirada –** una cajita roja apareció en el fondo de la cueva. Carly lo siguió sin pensarlo ni un poco y al llegar esta se abrió envolviendo el lugar con una luz congelante. Una arma se guardaba en su interior – **si imposible es me entregare al olvido - ** recito para tomar el arma y ponérsela en la boca – ** y a mis blancas alas renunciare – **su dedo se poso en el gatillo – **HOY –** y su vida termino…

Pero el pesar en el corazón de Sam no se borro. **Ella volvió vestida de negro al lugar donde conoció al Ángel. **Pero no la encontró por mas veces que regresara hasta ese día **y encontró una tierna mirada, **ojos de un bello color chocolate.

-mucho gusto – saludo él cortésmente. **A un extraño joven conoció.**

Platicaron hasta el anochecer y al despedirse de él la invadió un vacio gigante. En su casa su padre Spencer pregunto donde había ido y ella no entendía nada, pues su corazón comenzaba a pertenecerle a alguien más**. La pobre dama no supo que decir pues del chico se comenzó a enamorar.**

-Sam – le regaño su padre – te casaras con Brad lo desees o no – y él se fue.

Al siguiente día lo volvió a encontrar en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora. Sam le platico todo a aquel hombre aun sin saber su nombre y él le hizo una propuesta tentadora.

-escapa conmigo – le dijo. Y la rubia acepto.

-por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto Sam

-Freddie, la persona que te amara hasta el día de su muerte – recito el – e incluso después…

Sin embargo desde el cielo, unos ojos grises los observaron con desprecio y odio contenido. De sus labios salió la tercera parte de aquella temible profecía: **No lo saben pero cargan un pecado mortal y no se les perdonara…**

**Sin saber nada comenzaron a amar**¸ Freddie la llevo lejos de aquella ciudad donde nadie los conociera. Spencer tuvo que cancelar una boda que costo miles de dólares con el joven heredero de una empresa, Brad Simmons. Sam dejo de pensar en Carly, ese Ángel que rescato y que a cambio de ello se le confesó siendo terriblemente rechazada por la ojo-azul. La rubia** sin dudarlo a él su corazón le entrego. **Vivieron juntos y sin que ella se diera cuenta su corazón le pertenecía a él.

Sus ropas no cambiaron, pues el sello de esa bella mujer rubia, consistía en su oscura vestimenta y su carnívora hambre. Pero muchas otras cosas si cambiaron, pues comenzó a ver la vida con otros ojos. Ya no necesitaba de lujos, vestidos, diamantes, zapatos, cosas que en estos momentos carecían de sentido, pues solo habían servido para llenar un extraño vacio en su corazón, uno que ahora era llenado por el amor que Freddie le profesaba. Sam creía en el, aun sin conocer su pasado, sabía que aquel hombre le quería mucho.

Pasaron por tanto juntos, pues lo que él le brindaba, a pesar de verse como cursilerías a sus ojos, era exquisito. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada sonrisa, cada palabra dulce, eran muestra de su amor, pues no necesitaban de nada más que comida y casa. Su vida se volvió perfecta.

Pero incluso también monótona, pues Freddie solía dar todo por ella, incluso su libertad.

Pero su historia no era bien vista por otros, y no precisamente aquellos de quienes huyeron en primer lugar. **Lo prohibido se mezclo con amor, aquello se contamino y desato la furia del cielo. **

Existía algo que era escondido, algo que no dejaba en paz al chico, pero este último no sacrificaría su felicidad por "pequeñeces". **Unido esta, pasado y presente, por más que intente nada se puede borrar.**

Algo en el cielo no iba bien, la tensión se sentía en el aire. Los ángeles esperaban instrucciones mientras que en un gran salón ÉL y un pequeño Ángel hablaban.

-¿Que debemos hacer señor? – Preguntaba el Ángel – Carly ha estado cumpliendo la profecía y esto solo desencadenara caos en el mundo humano.

-solo nos queda un camino – aseguro EL – y es que la vida de Carly termine.

-**Este es el fin caerán muy hondo- ** recito el Ángel – como puedes pensar así – Carly no debe de morir es una de nosotros – le dijo.

-Gibby me duele hacer esto pero es lo mejor – dijo EL -** vistiendo de luto vivirás por siempre **

El Ángel de nombre Gibby extendió sus alas y cayó al mundo humano, ahí no tuvo que hacer mucho para buscar y encontrar una bella casa apartado de casi toda civilización. Ahí una mujer rubia usaba un vestido de mangas cortas y hasta arriba de la rodilla. Con muy poca destreza utilizaba un delantal y trataba de preparar una tarta de frutas para su novio y seguramente próximo esposo. Acaricio su vientre recordando con exactitud el momento en que dentro de su estomago se formo una nueva vida. De repente una fuerte presencia se sintió en la casa, y al salir a ver encontró una persona alta con alas extendidas en su espalda. Sam recordó a su amiga y en su rostro se vio una tristeza y miedo reflejados.

-¿Tu eres Samantha Pucket? – Ella asintió teniendo un terrible presentimiento - ** ¡Ah! tu fala pagaras. **– Dijo el Ángel – mi nombre es Gibby un Ángel.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? – pregunto Sam

-Todo este tiempo lo he pasado **sufriendo, pensando, solo culpándote **de la decisión que sea ha tomado. - comenzó con su monologo - **Y dios será quien exterminara, **según ÉL al Ángel que ha terminado cumpliendo la temible profecía – continuo – mas yo creo que a quien debe exterminar es** a la mujer de negro que trajo el deseo –** y sin pensarlo mucho disparo contra la mujer sin que ella tuviera tiempo para asimilarlo…

…

Sangre corría de su boca. No podía respirar. Quería gritar. Escucho las alas del ángel moverse, acaso pensaba dejarla así. Se arrastro, pues debía hacer algo antes de morir. Una hoja de papel estaba en la mesa, con mucho cansancio logro tomarla y comenzó a escribir.

"_Freddie… Cariño, Te Amo. Nunca en mi vida desea más que nada el estar con alguien al que no le importara mi estirpe social para estar a mi lado. No te podre olvidar… ni siquiera después de mi inminente muerte. Pero he de confesarte algo; hace varios años, recogí a una joven en el mismo parque en el que nos vimos por primera vez. ¿Lo recuerdas? Ese día yo buscaba a esa persona que recogí, pues cuando me confesó su amor, yo no le correspondí. Sé que lo que voy a decir suena horrible… pero no me arrepiento. Estoy segura que ella no hubiera renunciado a lo que tú renunciaste por mí. Entiende, Freddie, que no me importa quién seas en realidad, TE AMO, y es todo lo que me basta. Te buscare en la otra vida y estaremos juntos… pues sello esta promesa con mi sangre y la de tu hijo"_

El Ángel Gibby regreso al cielo, pero sus alas eran de un color negro y por ello no pudo entrar.

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho? – Pregunto un Ángel - **Ella se fue y ya no volverá **– este Ángel, le cedió en paso al ÉL.

- **las alas de un ángel peligrando están **– ÉL lo observo severo. – tu castigo, Gibby será regresar a la tierra y aunque te duela, veras a la persona que amas sufrir, pero no podrás hacer nada por remediarlo.

-¿Por qué me castigas a mi? – Reclamo Gibby – Carly también merece un castigo.

-Un castigo muy similar al tuyo – susurro ÉL – pues cuando sus dos partes se separen Sam cumplirá la promesa que le hizo a quien de verdad le entrego su corazón.

-¿De qué hablas? – volvió a preguntar Gibby.

-A pesar de lo Carly hizo para remediar su error… el amor ya fue entregado, a nada más y nada menos, que a Freddie – aquello causo intriga en Gibby ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Carly para remediar sus errores?

A sus pies se abrió un espejo, y Gibby pudo observar la escena del crimen que había dejado hace un momento.

Sam se hallaba en el suelo, no podía moverse, ya había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre. En ese instante, Freddie entro a la casa. Su rostro se desfiguro y corrió a abrazar a Sam, tenía un poco de pulso.

-** Ella la amo, no quiso verla morir – **escucho Gibby hablar a uno de los Ángeles.

Freddie tomo la mano de Sam en sus manos. Observo la nota, y rápidamente la leyó.

-¡Nos veremos! – Susurro Freddie a manera de despedida - ** mis alas te entrego para que puedas vivir y nunca olvides cuando te amo – **el cabello de Freddie creció y sus facciones se volvieron delicadas, mostrando ante Sam a su vieja amiga.

-¡Carly! – grito al verle, se separo de ella, ya no dolía nada de su cuerpo.

-Tienes razón – le susurro – como Carly, nunca hubiera podido dar nada por ti. Pero como Freddie soy capaz de darte mi vida – Sam se acerco sigilosamente.

-¿Dónde está Freddie? – pregunto tomando sus mejillas.

-Escondido tras esta apariencia – le explico – aunque hayamos nacido del mismo pecado, un Ángel no puede sentir más que atracción por un humano. Freddie siente y siempre sentirá devoción hacia ti. Ese es el milagro de ser humano, pues ÉL los protege, sin importarle sus faltas. – Carly comenzó a difuminarse.

-¿Te vas? – pregunto Sam desesperada.

-Nos veremos. Al fin y al cabo mi castigo incluye verte ser feliz con Freddie – susurro Carly mientras comenzaba a difuminarse aun más.

-¿Volveré a verlo? – grito con esperanza.

-Así es – le respondió con lagrimas de sangre en los ojos. En ese instante Carly desapareció y en su lugar una pluma de Ángel apareció – esta pluma, representa la vida tanto de Freddie como la mía. Te la entregamos, úsala para seguir viviendo y para criar al niño sobre cuya sangre juraste volver a encontrarle. Cuando ya no haya más sentido en tu vida, destrúyela y en el cielo, vuélvela a unir para cuando Freddie renazca –Sam asintió y la tomo en sus manos, llorando en silencio por la pérdida del amor de su vida.

El espejo se cerró. Una jaula atrapo a Gibby dentro.

-Pasaras tus días aquí – dijo ÉL – hasta que Freddie y Sam renazcan.

**-Ella se fue y ya no regreso una dama la espera vestida de negro. **- el Ángel a un costado de ÉL, comenzó a recitar las ultimas nuevas frases de la profecía.

**El tiempo paso pero no renuncio dentro de ella guarda aquel legado. **Sam paso su vida recordando a Freddie, hasta que ya no tuvo más sentido y acabo con ella destruyendo la pluma que la sujetaba a este mundo. **No lo sabe pero el pecado crece dentro, buscando el fruto que nadie debe probar esperando poder estar juntos otra vez. **

Cuando los siglos pasaron, y ambos renacieron. La triste sentencia del Ángel de Negro se cumplió, pues observo a Sam casarse y ser feliz con el amor de su vida, que no era ella, sino su contra parte: FREDDIE.

FIN

* * *

**Nihao!** Ok, explico.

En esta historia, Carly y Gibby con Ángeles. Gibby estaba enamorado de Carly, pero nunca lo confeso… pues según él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo al ser inmortales. Un día Carly se revela, pues no le gusta la orden que le dan. Por esta razón, Carly marcha a la tierra donde conoce a Sam, una joven de Gran Estirpe Social.

Sam está comprometida y su padre la va a obligar a casarse, Sam se convence que está enamorada. Carly la besa y Sam la rechaza, cuando Sam se siente mal porque fue muy ruda conoce a Freddie, se enamora de él y se van a vivir juntos. Ambos se declaran amor incondicional, pero Gibby siente odio hacia Sam por lo que desobedece órdenes y la mata.

El castigo de Gibby y de Carly es renacer y ver a las personas que aman estar con alguien más. Mientras que Freddie era la contra parte humana de Carly, él si podía sentir amor por Sam, mientras que Carly solo podía sentir deseo. Sam jura encontrar a Freddie en la siguiente vida y al ser ambos humanos, que dan todo por hacer sobrevivir su amor, sus pecados son perdonados y tienen una segunda oportunidad al renacer en la que por fin se casan y son felices.

**Arigatou Sayonara.**


	2. La Recolectiva Caja Musical

**iVocaloid**

Summary de la historia: iCarly protagoniza una serie de one-shot´s en base a mis canciones favoritas de Vocaloid, desde historias de terror hasta romance puro. Mi infancia (iCarly) y adolescencia (Vocaloid) reunidas en un solo lugar... iVocaloid.

Summary del one-shot: En un parque de la ciudad, una mujer cuenta siempre una historia. Hoy, Cornelious Gibson (alias Gibby) la ha escuchado "La Recolectiva Caja Musical".

Disclaimer:

1.-Lo de negrito es la canción RECOLECTIVE MUSIC BOX, original de Mothy. La traducción es una combinación de las hechas por _plmqny5454_ y _MaGtan3_

2.-iCarly no es mio... pertenece a Nickelodeon.

3.-Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias:

Esta historia tiene un par de huecos y puede que algunos se revuelven… si tienen dudas no duden (valga la redundancia) en preguntarme

* * *

**Recollective Music Box**

La mujer de rubio dejo de tocar su canción en la guitarra. Por alguna razón la gente siempre se amontonaba a su lado cuando se ponía a cantar. Aunque la verdad era muy diferente, a aquella bella mujer no le gustaba ser el centro de atención pero no había alternativa. Se hacía llamar Señorita Melanie y apenas aparentaba unos veinte años. La falda vieja y desgastada que llevaba encima la hacía partidaria a confusiones con mujeres viejas pero a ella no parecía importarle mucho. Guardo la guitarra en el viejo estuche que le regalo una vez un músico.

Un grupo de niños, que solía pasar por ahí todas las tardes se acerco. No dijeron nada antes de sentarse en un círculo al lado de la banca en donde se sento inmediatamente después.

–Vaya – susurro – veo que al llegado temprano. Bueno ¿Qué quieren escuchar hoy?

– una historia de dragones –grito un niño al frente.

–Veras, tengo una historia mejor –calmo con fuerza la chica de rubio mientras se sentaba en cuclillas en el piso.

Gibby gruño. ¿Por qué Tasha tenía esa horrible manía de dejar que su hija fuera a donde quisiera cada vez que iban al parque? El que sufría las consecuencias al final era él. De nuevo estaba buscándola, creía que la podría encontrar en los juegos pero se sorprendió al verla entre los niños que venían a oír las historias de la Señorita Melanie Clockworker. Normalmente eran niños de la calle que hallaban en Melanie un sustituto de madre. Se acerco a ella para regañarla. Su hija no debía de juntarse con personas así. Sin embargo al llegar a su lado no pudo evitar unirse para escuchar la historia, aunque estuviera todavía alejado un par de metros.

La Señorita Melanie, inclinada y abrazando la vieja guitarra comenzaba a recitar. De un momento a otro decidió acompañarlo con música, por lo que saco la guitarra y comenzó a tocar muy bajo. No era una historia muy fantástica, una mujer y su mejor amiga que fueron una vez al bosque y se encontraron con el espíritu del mismo. El espíritu le pidió que hicieran una promesa y las dos niñas salieron del lugar siendo las mejores amigas.

A Gibby le asqueo la historia. Todo lleno de color de rosa, las cosas no siempre son así en la vida real. Cuando el cuento termino llamo a su hija y le pidió fuera con su madre, el tenia un último asunto pendiente. Se acerco a la Señorita Melanie y le dijo

–No debería de contarle cosas de color de rosa a los niños, en especial a los huérfanos como los que usualmente vienen a escucharla – Melanie lo escucho sin decir nada, hasta que Gibby descargo toda su ira.

– ¿Quisiera saber una mejor historia? – le respondió Melanie, Gibby asintió mientras que ella comenzaba a tocar con la guitarra y se sentaban juntos en el banco.

–En algún momento de la historia… -empezó a recitar.

En algún momento de la historia existió un país prospero, lleno de magia y encantamientos, donde las promesas debían de ser cumplidas bajo pena de maldiciones. Pero la verdad es que este país no nos interesa. Quien nos interesa es ella **una caja musical con un desgastado resorte de oro. **

– ¿de verdad? – Interrumpió Gibby el relato – un objeto inanimado… de eso se trata tu historia.

–Así es – respondió Melanie justo después se dispuso a continuar el relato.

Esta es la triste historia de la recolectiva caja musical. Un objeto que representa más de lo que se puede apreciar. **La melodía que alguna vez se escucho era una canción de amor. **Una dulce melodía que llenaba a quien la poseía, sin embargo **la caja musical desapareció en la sombra de la historia **de este país. Una historia que tengo el privilegio de contarte el día de hoy. La caja musical es ahora **un joyero que no volverá a ser abierto. **

En este país vivian todo tipo de personas, artesanos, pintores, talladores de madera. Todo tipo de profesiones se mezclaban, volviendo el país en uno de los mejores lugares para vivir. Entre todos ellos se hallaba él, **la caja musical que él hizo tocaba las más hermosas melodías que cualquier persona pudo haber escuchado. **Él era alguien de admirar, la gente lo veía pasar, desde muy joven, en su adolescencia de hecho. **La gente lo llamaba "Clockworker" con mucho respecto. **Y, ciertamente, su trabajo era de un relojero. La gente lo apreciaba y lo consideraban alguien de destreza, su verdadero nombre era Fredward Shay. **El tenía una hermosa prometida y una querida hermana. **Ellos tres vivian juntos en la misma casa. Desde muy pequeños, el "Clockworker" había cuidado de su hermana, una mujer de corazón de oro pero a la vez muy frágil que había sido roto en infinidad de ocasiones. El "Clockworker" la cuidada y procuraba, llenándola de caprichos, su nombre era Carly Shay. En su adolescencia, poco después de decidir su profesión, se encontró con una bella mujer rubia. Su carácter completamente contrario y su forma de tratarlo no tardaron mucho en enamorarlo. Y el sentimiento fue correspondido. Ambas familias estaban regocijándose de felicidad, sus hijos se acababan de comprometer y algún día se casarían. De eso ya hacían dos años, el nombre de su prometida era Samanta Pucket.

Un día, Fredward fue a la iglesia y **dio gracias a Dios **por tener a esas dos bellas mujeres en su vida **diciendo. **

–_**Soy un hombre muy afortunado**_** – **repitió con mucha felicidad frente al altar de la iglesia en donde esperaba un día contraer nupcias.

Tiempo después, el "Clockworker" se dio cuenta que debía de demostrarle su amor a aquellas dos mujeres, no solo agradecer a Dios.

–**Para las dos mujeres con todo su corazón – **decía la dedicatoria que ambas mujeres leyeron aquella vez. ** Él hizo una hermosa caja musical, esperando un futuro aun más feliz. **Siempre puso mucho empeño en todo lo que hacía y esta vez no fue la excepción **él puso todo su amor en la caja musical. **Un regalo para las dos mujeres de su vida, ambas lo recibieron muy felices.

Pero por desgracia,** ahora, la caja musical ya no puede tocar más música. **

**-Lulila, lulila, lulila, lulila, lulila – **cantó Melanie acompañada de la guitarra –**lulila, lulila, lulila**

Antes te conté que no nos importaba este país. A decir verdad, en un principio no era importante la relación del "Clockworker con todo el país. Sin embargo las cosas cambiaron con el tiempo pues ** en este país la persona con un gran poder mágico gobernara y obtendrá todo. **El consejo del país y su reina, Marisa Benson, comenzaron a escoger a las candidatas al trono, mujeres de un gran poder mágico. En ese momento, el mundo rosa que habían creado se vino abajo pues **las candidatas para ser el gobernante fueron, su prometida**, Samanta Pucket** y su hermana menor, **Carly Shay.

Empezó un torneo mágico, su objetivo decidir quién sería el próximo gobernante. **Así es como dos se vuelven uno contra el otro. **

– ¿quieres decir que, por el torneo, ellas llegaron a odiarse? – Se atrevió a preguntar Gibby

–Exactamente eso digo – respondió con melancolía la rubia – la competencia fue demasiado para la amistad que aquellas dos mujeres tenían. Al poco tiempo, ambas se dieron cuenta que no podían seguir viviendo juntas y las cosas estallaron. Hubo tristeza y desesperación. El "Clockworker" no podía hacer nada. Las dos mujeres al ver que lo hacían sufrir, decidieron mantener su odio escondido de esa manera, Fredward nunca supo cuando se comenzó a incrementar.

– en algún momento ¿ellas lo pudieron evitar? – preguntó muy interesado Gibby

–es muy probable que **si la magia no hubiera existido, tal vez hubieran vivido en paz. **– recito por ultimo Melanie y continuo con su relato.

Sin embargo, su odio contenido llego a su fin el último día del torneo. Ese día todo termino porque **lo que él vivió fue la peor conclusión, **una explosión causo lo peor. Tanto Carly como Sam comenzaron la pelea. Una pelea mágica que probablemente no acabaría bien. Solo quedaban cuatro concursantes. Yolo Nakamura, Mary Greenshow, Samanta Pucket y Carly Shay se encontraban en la gigantesca caja pelea mágica. Después de un par de minutos, Mary Greenshow estaba en el suelo, unos segundos después Yolo se perdió en la tristeza de perder en una ilusión a su mejor amiga arrancandose la vida. El evento podía ser visto por quien quisiera. Justo en ese momento todo exploto.

– Veo que las cosas no han cambiado – grito Samanta.

–Tú eres la persona más asquerosa que he visto en el mundo – declaro Carly.

–es un alago –dijo en un claro tono de sarcasmo la mujer rubia de nombre Samanta.

–porque no te vas a la…

–calla esa boca mujer estúpida – interrumpió Sam

–cállate tu – se encolerizo Carly – _in flammas! (¡en llamas!)_

–_intercluderent! (¡bloqueo!) _–grito sin más Samanta hasta que de un momento a otro decidió que hacer para no perder, de verdad quería ser la gobernante – _cor vestrum explodere, per animum tuum claudatur(tu corazón explotara, por tus sentimientos encerrados)_ – a decir verdad, Samanta no quería que su hechizo le hiciera tanto daño. Nunca imagino que ella encerrara tanto.

Fredward observaba todo atónito. Cuando vio que Carly caía también vio algo más, una caja musical volando por el cielo. Y al caer al suelo** la caja musical **estaba** teñida de sangre. **La sangre de su hermana castaña, la sangre de Carly. Su corazón literalmente exploto, en vez de solo dolerle. En ese instante su vida fue lo peor, vio a **una mujer colapsando **y a **una mujer sollozando. **

Sam vio aquello horrorizada mientras lagrimas salían de sus bellos parpados. Recordó una promesa olvidada. De tiempos remotos al espíritu del bosque.

–Espera – grito Gibby al escuchar eso – quieres decir que las dos niñas del relato de hace rato eran las mismas –y Melanie solamente asintió.

Sam sollozo aun más fuerte sin entender **ambas fueron muy amabas, muy amadas y sin embargo, ** ambas están ahora en la peor parte de su vida. Sam vio de reojo la caja de música, no lograba entender nada pero como siempre que abrían juntas la caja musical, espero escuchar la bella melodía pero ** la caja musical ya no puede tocar más música. **

– ¿qué sucedió después? – la curiosidad era demasiado para Gibby. – En las afueras de la ciudad puedes escuchar el final

– rio Melanie. Gibby no entendía pero antes de poder preguntar ella ya había partido con la guitarra a cuestas, susurrando un "lulila" al viento.

La curiosidad mato al gato, o más bien a Gibby. El hombre adulto no espero mucho para viajar a las afueras de la ciudad, el siguiente fin ya estaba haya. Una pequeña iglesia se alzaba ahí con un escrito en la puerta, una leyenda que Gibby no lograba entender del todo: **Donde una vez hubo un país, ahora están sus ruinas. **¿Por qué se le hacía tan conocido aquello? Fuera la razón que fuera entro en la iglesia para volvérsela a encontrar. Rezando y cubierta de una manta negra. Decidió escucharla cuando regreso al relato.

Samanta fue maldecida, una eternidad de juventud. Que no sirve de nada si no la compartes. En las ruinas de aquel país **un anciano sin cordura está haciendo algo.** Tiene el cabello blanco y no se suele acercar a nadie. **Cuando los viajeros le preguntan "¿Qué está haciendo?" El anciano responde "una caja musical".**

Samanta cambio su nombre y decidió conservar como apellido el sobrenombre de aquella persona que tanto amo.

–Eres una malvada persona – observo Gibby – hacerme venir hasta aquí solo para escuchar la ultima parte del cuento.

–No fue solo por eso – rio Melanie – necesito que me hagas un favor – Gibby no entendía nada.

–Está loca – susurro el hombre – vas a pedirle a un extraño un favor.

–Es algo extremadamente sencillo – dijo Melanie sin apartar la vista del altar. Busca al "Clockworker" y pídele que te de la caja musical – Gibby asintió. Al voltear la vista Melanie ya no se encontraba ahí, solo dejo un pequeño susurro atrás –**pero lo que se puede ver es solo basura**

Luciana Gibson se encontraba en frente de esa puerta. Su abuelo le había pedido un favor dándole una pequeña bolsa, justo en su lecho de muerte. Ahora todo era cuestión de entrar al lugar. Abrió la desgastada puerta de madera con los años, su abuelo le había dicho que de joven se había encontrado en ese lugar. Dentro una mujer la escucho y Luciana solo pudo preguntarle algo

– ¿Usted es quien vive aquí?– la mujer asintió. Luciana le extendió la bolsa y la mujer tomo la bolsa. Al abrirla solo pudo llorar, dentro había **una sucia y desgastada caja negra. **– ¿Cómo te llamas? – se atrevió a preguntar Luciana.

– mi nombre es Melanie Clockworker – respondió la mujer que apenas y aparentaba unos veinte años con unos gigantescos lagrimones en los ojos.

* * *

**Nihao…**

¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Espero que les haya gustado. Freddie no tiene mucha participación pero espero que les haya gustado el one-shot. El siguiente que voy a hacer no tiene mucho de los chicos pero lo adore… ya lo empecé y espero que les guste mucho. Hasta la próxima. ¡Oh¡ se me olvidaba, el próximo capítulo de "La Maldición de Romeo & Julieta" va a estar listo en unos cuantos días, espero subirlo el próximo viernes.

**Sayonara.**


End file.
